Battleceiver
: The Battle Fever Squad's communication device and possible transformation device. It appears to look like a watch that is a two-way communicator to connect either to other members of the team or to General Tetsuzan at headquarters. Using the transformation call of "Fever!", the team usually spin arounds and forms the suits around their bodies. However in episode 24, it is revealed that a Battle Fever suit is kept within the device in a hidden compartment. By pressing a button, the Battleceiver would eject the suit, which would fall over the user; this is crucial for allowing members to replace the team member in case one falls. At the climax of the Legend War, the Battleceivers were made redundant when the Battle Fever Squad sacrificed their powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing as Ranger Keys, the Battle Fever powers would be used by the Gokaigers to assume their forms via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Notes *The team name "Battle Fever" is spelled incorrectly as "Battle Feaver" on the label of the Battleceiver. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 12: The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 21: Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!!'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 25: The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt'' **''Ep. 26: The Bandage Man's Masked Report'' **''Ep. 27: Be Careful of the First Love Thief'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 29: Did You See Her!? The Kuchisake-Onna'' **''Ep. 30: The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef'' **''Ep. 31: Violent Dash Track Siblings'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 34: The Dark General Who Laughs at Hell'' **''Ep. 35: The Great Starvation Panic'' **''Ep. 36: The Blown-Up Wedding'' **''Ep. 37: Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword'' **''Ep. 38: Bizarre! The Costume Party'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 40: The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time'' **''Ep. 41: A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion'' **''Ep. 42: Electric Humans: The Fireworks of Love'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 44: The Tsukikage Clan of Hell Valley'' **''Ep. 45: Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops!'' **''Ep. 46: The Cursed Straw Doll'' **''Ep. 47: A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Thief and the Robber Boy'' **''Ep. 49: The Rebel Army of Class 2-5'' **''Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General'' **''Ep. 51: Egos' Revival Ceremony'' **''Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes'' }} Category:Battle Fever J Category:Changers Category:Bracelet-type Changers